Losing My Heart
by Lady LP
Summary: What happened to that man I fell in love with, what happened to that passion. He's my heart. My heart's stopped beating. I can't live without him, but right now I can't live with him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! As you can see I'm starting a new fic, don't know what's gonna happen in it, just gonna let it evolve and write itself. I've been asked to do a sequel for _Without Him_ but since it took me so long to finish it, I think I'll wait a while to think about what happens next. To all my reviewers thank you so much for the support and praise. It means a lot and gives me the energy to continue writing. Thanks…..Lady LP

We were becoming complacent; we as in me and Dom. It was like we were going through the motions with each other. We slept so far apart in the bed it felt like I was going to fall off of the edge. We rarely spoke to one another. It's been four years together, but we can't seem to keep it together. It was just draining and slowly our relationship was falling apart.

After the heists things were chaotic and hectic. I was banged up pretty bad, V and Jesse almost didn't make it. They fought like soldiers though and stayed with us. Jesse's the same, thinner but the same as before. Vince is the one who changed. He was calmer and keeps to himself even more. For a while he almost got addicted to his pain meds. It was like he was hanging off of that truck all over again. It was just the three of us and Leon back in those days. Dom ran and took Mia with him. They were gone for about four months. Leon held down the fort though, we all did. See we didn't leave like Dom told us to. I wasn't running and I wasn't leaving V there. See, it started like this.

We only had each other; Leon and Jesse came to us together leaving behind a past that they only talked about seldom. V, me, Mia and Dom all grew up together in Echo Park. V and Dom were best friends and I stayed across the street. When I turned 16 my family was killed in a drunk driving accident. We were all close, Mr. Toretto was like my second dad; they took me in. V's mom worked hard to provide for him, his parents divorced when he was young and his dad just stopped calling one day. She died of cancer after he graduated from high school. We were all connected through Dom and we stayed that way. Me and Mia were the same age, three years younger than V and Dom.

When Mr. Toretto died, I was 17. Dom and me had been dancing around each other for a while. I crushed on him for a while and I knew he was checking me out; he was jealous back then always trying to scare off guys. I wasn't ready for Dom then though cause I knew what he was about then; flirting didn't hurt though. After the accident and Dom was sent away V got temporary custody of us until we turned 18. He worked hard to keep us afloat and graduation was somber without Dom. I grew closer to V during that time and turned to him many times afterward for comfort when Dom was just too stubborn. See I was only a hard ass in public, in private I was a huge softy. Being Dom's girl is a full time job and he could be an asshole and I had to check him many times.

Anyway our relationship didn't start really until I was almost 20 and Dom was 23. He had been out for about seven months. I was leaving the house during one of his big parties. He had been mad at me earlier because one of they guys I was currently talking to came to get me from the garage; we were going to hang and then I was going to chill with him instead of the races. Needless to say Dom blew up at him and kicked him out then started in on me. I let him rant at me for what seemed like hours and then I let him have it.

"You hypocritical son of a bitch! There are countless number of girls who come in and out of the house daily, their names you don't remember. I never bring anyone to the house. He is the first guy I have liked in a long time and you get mad because he came to pick me up and I'm gonna miss a race. One fucking race! You don't get to tell me what to do and you don't dictate who I talk to. Be glad I told you where the fuck I was going! Get your head out of your ass and realize that this world does not revolve around you and what you want them to do Dominic!" With that I turned on my heel and dialed Mia to pick me up because Vince was currently fixing my fuel injection system. He made a move to grab me and I stopped him. "Make a move to talk to me or touch me Dominic and you won't be able to fuck for a week."

That night I stayed home; my date no longer felt that we should see each other. So Mia and I had a girl's night. Yea I hang out with Mi, she's my best friend. I may not like a lot of things she does or dress like her; we've been tight since forever. She was enrolled at UCLA and I was going to a technical college to learn more about cars then just what I learned growing up. It was summer break and we were both taking courses to 'better ourselves' as she would say. When the party arrived I didn't want to stay around and Mia was gonna hang out at the house, keep things from getting too crazy.

I made it down the stairs in some cut-offs and a tank content to chilling at the beach for a few hours. Dom was in the corner with a Corona in one hand and a chick in the other. She was rubbing against him talking in his ear and he loved it. I can't lie, I was semi – jealous but not crazy jealous like him. Yeah I wanted him, who wouldn't. At the same time though I wasn't going to chase him, and I sure as hell wasn't going to act all bitchy at him whenever he brought a girl home. As I was headed out I glanced his way and he looked up to see me at the same time. Hi jaw muscle twitched and his eyes went up and down the length of my body. I had my keys in one hand, V had brought my car home, and the door knob in the other. Mouthing at him "Have Fun", I turned it and was out the door.

How he moved so quick I'll never know. One second I'm sitting in my car about to start it and the next thing I know he's sitting in my passenger seat with my keys in his hands. "Where do you think you're going?" I hate it when he talks in that tone where he's thinks all powerful and full of control. Technically I love it, its deep and rumbling, but now I hate it. Where do I think? Like it was just my imagination that I was leaving the house. Asshole.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am about to leave the house. Where I have not concluded yet. Is that enough information for you Dominic?" He knows I'm pissed; I've used his full name at least three times today and had no intention of shortening it any time soon. His jaw muscle twitches again and I know he's getting angry and refraining from yelling at me. Right now I couldn't care less. "Are you going to give me back my keys anytime soon?" To this he gets out of the car and slams my door stalking to the front of the car waiting for me to do the same. Now we are both unbelievably mad at each other and I will not relent this time. I hold my hand out for my keys and he snaps. "What the fuck is wrong with you! It's almost two in the morning and you're going to leave and not tell anyone where you're going! It's too late for you to go anywhere so get in the house."

I was fuming and as calmly as I could I walked up to him. Seeing me come closer he backup a little. By now a few people had come outside to see what was going on, including Mia. Pushing my finger into his chest I spoke as calmly as possible.

"You didn't give a fuck about me five minutes ago Dominic. You didn't even know I was home. You didn't even come and check on me and Mia when you got in. You know what you were doing? You had your hand on the ass of some chick ready to fuck your brains out and leave in the morning. You won't remember her name and she'll be able to say that she fucked the great Dominic Toretto. If I had not come down stairs you would not have seen me until noon tomorrow. So what are you really mad at Dominic? What is so stuck up your ass that you keep picking fights? Because I am sick of your shit, I've had it. You are not my father, if you can remember he's dead. My entire family is dead. Five minutes ago it was the 4 year anniversary. Remember I didn't want to go see my abuelo cause me and Mia had plans. So they let me spend the weekend here. They were coming home and got hit. Remember the police cars Dominic? I do, I remember just sitting there while they were talking to your dad. I remember when you came and slept in my bed because I couldn't stop crying. Do you remember? Cause I do Dominic. I do."

We didn't talk about that night or the weeks after. I was inconsolable and had let few people around me. They tried to send me away to relatives, but Mr. T made sure I was safe with them; they were my family now.

He was silent, as I had expected him to be. Making a quick move I grab my keys out of his hand and hop into my car. By the time he had realized what happened I was down the street.

The beach had always been my sanctuary. The ocean was calming and it was the first place that me and my father went alone, just the two of us; Father and Daughter day. I was a daddy's girl, always underneath him. That night changed my whole life. I remember standing at the foot of the stairs when the police cars pulled up. Mr. T thought they were for Dom and became furious with him. But I knew; I knew as soon as the door opened. They just looked sad to me; when they asked for me my whole body went numb. I sat on the steps, no tears, no crying. I didn't cry until that night in Dom's room. I broke down and let it all out. He was supposed to be sleeping on the couch but he stayed with me and held me close. We never fell asleep that night or the night afterward. He would read to me or talk to me about anything, but we never slept because every time I closed my eyes; I saw them.

I don't know how long I was out there just sitting and daydreaming. When I looked up the sun was peaking out over the horizon. It was so beautiful, captivating. This is also where I first learned that I could draw. One day I wanted to get a picture of the ocean, and we didn't have a camera so my daddy went to a local store and got me some paper and pencils. "Just put the pencil to the paper and see what you end up with Leticia. No picture will be able to rival that because that is pure beauty." My dad was the only person to call me Leticia; any other person would have been sentencing their own death.

Around 7am I pulled myself up and headed back to the fort. It was Friday morning so nobody was awake yet, except maybe Mia. I didn't want to go in yet, so I headed to the back and just sat on the picnic table basking in the morning sun not minding the early morning breeze even with the goosebumps. I was at peace for about 20 minutes before I heard the back door open and close and feet padding down the stairs.

He sat next to me and draped a blanket across my shoulders. "I know….Let I'm sorry." He would never understand that it was never about him apologizing. I didn't care about that all I wanted was for him to understand. "I don't care about apologies Dom. It was never about that. Stop taking everything for granted will you. It's not about you all the time. When you're mad the world has to react. It's not fair and I'm tired of it. I'm so tired of it. All you do is take and take, sometimes you got to give a little Dom. That's all I'm asking." He nodded his head and draped his arm around me.

That night he tried. Mia had a date with some new guy and Dom didn't give her any crap. He just looked at the guy and threatened him only a little and told him to have her home by midnight. It was nothing like usual so I could tell that he tried…..a little. Things went back to normal after that minus the huge fights. He still brought around random girls but never home. They would meet at the garage and take off after that but he never brought any girls home. He didn't get busy on race nights anymore either; he would just hang out with me and the guys. We talked more, flirted a whole lot more too. Then one day about a month and a half later right before school was to start the girls stopped coming. He didn't let them mess with him at races or at the parties. If they walked towards him he would go the other way. That's when he started hanging with me a whole lot more; you could say we talked more. At the races he would stand beside me and just chill no words needed. At work it was easy; we worked side by side in silence. It was peaceful and calming. Soon the peace had to end. He started in on me about something stupid, I think it was about me forgetting to do inventory on some new office supplies; Mia's job, not mine. Mostly everyone was gone except for us and Vince, but he hightailed it out as soon as we started to raise our voices. We hadn't fought in over a month so whatever tension had built by then was bound to come out; sexual tension. I had been underneath a 99' Toyota Celica and he dragged me out by me feet and held a piece of paper in my face; a memo about inventory. From there it escalated to the point where I was gripping a wrench until my knuckles turned white itching to throw it at his head; I have great aim.

"I'm done Dominic. I'm so sick of this shit. It's always about you, you, and you! Fuck you! You need inventory on office supplies; you do it. You need a tune up on this Celica; you do it. You need to eat dinner; you cook your own damn food! I am done!" With that I strip out of my cover all's wrapping the upper half around my waist and undoing my ponytail freeing my hair. I grab my keys out of my locker with a fresh shirt and turn to book it out of there. Instead I run into a rock hard chest which pushes me back into the wall of the locker room and traps me with both arms on the side of my head. He looks menacing and ready to strangle me but I don't care.

"I'm tired of this Dominic, so tired of this and you. You win." His eyes softened but his arms never left the side of my head. He bent his head until his forehead was touching mine and sighed. "I'm sorry Let, I tried dammit. I'm sorry." I pushed him away again. "We had this discussion already Dominic. I don't care how sorry you are. I don't…" I was cut off by his lips crushing down on my own. I didn't know what to do until his body pressed up against mine, and then I responded wrapping my arms around his neck pressing my body against his. He tasted so good, like heaven and all too soon it was gone. He pulled away from me but I was still wrapped in his arms. "I'm tired of holding my tongue; I'm tired of looking at you and not touching you. I get so close to you but I'm so far at the same time. I want all of you Let but I'm afraid that I'll hurt you like I did last time. I don't want to hurt you Let, it would kill me if I hurt you."

I searched his eyes and they were sincere. All this time we were fighting seemed dumb now. It was waste of time and energy. Still pressed up against each other we couldn't tear our eyes away from each other. I was still trying to catch my breath but I made the mistake of licking my lips. He captured my mouth again and lets just say that is day we became one. We are passionate people, everyone knew it. One day we were fighting and the next we made up. He never cheated on me, never hit me. We had a tendency to neglect one another and yell. I would yell and hit him with something and he would yell back. It was our way and God did I love that. There was never a dull moment until now.

I don't know what to do and I'm tired of not knowing. What I do know is that I love him; without him I might not make it. I can't stand this tip toeing around one another. If its space we need, then I'll take it, I just want him back, us back.


	2. Chapter 2

So it' been a while. About seven months I think. Sorry about the long wait, but I couldn't bring myself to start this. I think I am going to start a sequel to Without Him, but not so soon. I'm glad you guys have stayed by my side and kept reviewing and asking me to keep at it. I will now I can clearly see what's going on in my head on paper clearly. I hope you enjoy it and please keep reviewing; I need it; good or bad. Thanks so much, Lady LP………….

I'm sitting at a table in the diner daydreaming. I'm really looking at Dom and imagining the good times we had together. I feel like he' here but so far away at the same time. Like when he looks at me, he's really looking through me. God help me I love that man and I just want us to make it. Vince startles me as he sits down next to me with a bag of food.

"Don't look so sad Letty girl. You're breaking my heart over here." He smirks at me and tosses me a sandwich. I've told him my fears and he knows how I feel about Dom. Really he's the only person who knows, besides Mia, he's my best friend. Telling Mia my feelings is like telling Dom, cause she'll go crazy and yell at Dom for something he doesn't understand. V is objective and I open up to him more because we were solid while Dom was locked up, he was my rock for a short period of time and I love him for that.

I smile but I know it doesn't reach my eyes and start to eat my sandwich. He understands though so we eat in silence until Jesse and Leon pull up with a couple of chasers in tow. They're not exactly chasers but that's the only time I've ever seen them at the races and then at the house for parties looking for a 'friend 'for the night. They're nice girls I guess just looking for fun, they don't' touch Dom and they don't bother me.

"Letty! I saw this wicked decal on the way over, stopped the dude and told him to come by the shop so you could check it out. I mean it's way sick man!"

Le and V laugh at Jesse; sometimes that boy gets so excited he just doesn't stop talking or moving which is why he's bouncing up and down waiting for my reaction. I laugh and nod. "It's cool Jess, haven't seen a fresh one in a while, he say where he got it?"

Another pause, if the conversation gets slow Jess will fade out so we gotta keep it up or he'll forget everything he wants to tell me. "Oh, yeah he's coming by tomorrow, but nope all I got was his name, Kade.

I stopped smiling then and my eyes darted over to Dom. He didn't move but I know he heard the name. His jaw was twitching and he slowly put down what he was doing and turned to look me in the eye.

I was holding my breath not knowing if he would explode or what. He stood up and made his way over to us in that menacing way that makes you feel like a child about to get scolded. Imagine my surprise when he picks me up and sits down placing me in his lap. I could have cried. I'd missed this feeling, of him just wanting to touch me, be near me. All too soon the feeling went away because I knew it wasn't that; he was staking his claim. I was his. See Kade was someone from my past, our past, who makes you remember a time you wanted to forget.

I was 22 I think, Le and Jess didn't show up for another couple of months and me and Dom were having a fight, the biggest we ever had. It happened at the races and the chasers had come out to play. He never cheated on me, but that didn't stop him from flirting or letting them touch him and I hated that. It felt like me being there for him meant nothing, I was just another girl for him to let fight for his affection. This time I didn't argue or yell; I was tired. I didn't want to have to fight for his affection anymore. I could only look at them, I was so hurt. Mia didn't know what to do or say and V was with a chaser.

I left the crowd and went on my own down the aisles looking at the cars and decals. I had designed most of them on the set, but the few I hadn't I always liked to get a closer look. I felt someone looking at me and I turned to find one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen. He was tall, maybe about 6'5 with the most beautiful green eyes. They had specks of blue and brown, and I couldn't stop looking. He was sizing me up slowly, I felt naked in front of him. As he walked up to me I took a step back, the man was breathtaking. His hair was cut low to his head, couldn't tell you his race he had to be a mixture of nationalities; he was built and fit not bulked up like Dom though. Dressed simply in some jeans and a leather jacket he fit in but didn't stand out too much which was probably why no one had called him out and he was free of chasers.

He walked right up to me and held out his hand, another thing about him I instantly liked. There was no pick up line, no slutty comment, just stuck out his hand and spoke. "Hey, name's Kade."

It was short and simple. I cocked my head to the side confused for a second. Then I smiled, he knew nothing about me or anyone else in the set and just wanted someone to talk to, a friend. "Name's Letty" He nodded slowly and we both stood there for a minute then I spoke.

"You're new around here I can tell. Don't quite fit in." He laughs, not loud but enough to let me know I amuse him. "Do I look that out of place? Heard about these while I was checking my car out at a shop, thought I'd come see what it was about." I frowned a little and he noticed. Turning to look at me he raised his eyebrow.

"The thing is we're kind of private. New people sometimes mean cops, and that's not the type of thing we need here. People are gonna be kind of wary around you at first. You either gotta make a name for yourself or go to enough shit to be taken seriously. Especially now, or at least I hope not." He was confused and I knew I had to break it down to him, I had already told him too much.

"I'm not just some random chick and hopefully you won't have to find out the hard way and we can have a peaceful conversation for the rest of this. Huh?" He's still confused but I let him this time. "Doesn't matter yet, let me see you car." This didn't confuse him and he led me toward a 96' Toyota Celica. It was a deep royal blue with silver lighting bolts shooting down. It sounds simple, but looking at it, the car was awesome. My decals were simple but the designs were very intricate and complex. I was stunned and we leaned on the side of it talking.

"What were you talking about earlier, the part about you not being a random chick and having a peaceful conversation? You got a boyfriend stalking you or something? Or were you trying to scare me off?" I laughed at his facial expression, he really was gorgeous but I felt nothing for him.

"Yes, I do have a boyfriend but no he's not a stalker, just very protective. When I say I'm not a random chick I mean as soon as people see you talking to me, they're gonna talk and then you're gonna have some problems." He nodded like he understood and then looked behind me and recognition came to his eyes. I knew Dom was approaching and took a deep breath. He smiled, smirked is more like it. "Thanks for the warning, Let." I nodded. Let the games begin.

It got quiet immediately when I felt Dom wrap his arm around my waist, and I leaned into it. No matter how pissed he made me never could I think about a day without him. "Who are you?" Leave it to Dom to get to the root of the problem, his problem.

Kade leans into his car and crosses his arms coolly as if Dom were another punk and not the King of the Streets, not that he knew it. "Name's Kade, and you are?" If I was drinking I would have spit it out. Few people talked to him like that, even strangers. I squeezed Dom' s hand, I wanted him to let it go. He squeezed back and then promptly moved me back behind him and into Vince's arms. That pissed me off and I shrugged out of them.

"Name's Dom. She's mine and so is this set. You come to do damage or it there like a pussy stroking your car." There were many ooh's and aah's. Leave it to Dom to try and demean a man he knew nothing about. Kade only smirked and winked at me. Before I could shake my head he opens his big mouth. "As for a race, I'm just taking in the sites me being a visitor and all. As for Letty, didn't think she was yours, you know with your hands on those other girls and all." His smirk stayed like he was challenging Dom.

He made my day when he called me by my name and not just girl. But then he destroyed it by mentioning the chasers. I didn't wanna think about them and him. He wasn't sleeping with them or kissing them, but sometimes it felt like even when they touched him and he let them, it was like he was cheating. I bowed my head and retreated. Didn't want to hear the rest of it, Dom was gonna be Dom. But I had a feeling that this Kade guy was gonna stick around.

The call for cops came and I just kept walking with jeans, may tank and a leather jacket with boots I looked nothing like the girls hanging out at the strip so if police rolled by they wouldn't look twice. Don't know how long or how far I walked, turned off the phone long time ago. What I do know is I saw a blue Celica with lightning bolts fly by me and then flip a u-turn.

"Want a ride gorgeous?" He brought a smile to my face but I was reluctant, didn't know him. He saw my look and stopped the car got out leaning on the hood. "I know I don't know you and that shit back there was messed up but I just wanna make sure you make it home safe. For all the shit he was spewing I can't believe he let you walk home!" The anger was evident in his voice and I looked into his eyes they were a bold green now, he was pissed.

"I left when you guys were arguing and turned off my phone. I don't exactly fit the description of a racer chick so cops don't look twice. I needed to get away from that, he doesn't know where I am, but I bet he's got people out looking so you might wanna bounce before you get tangled up in a world you know nothing about."

This time it was him cocking his to the side. "Why do you let him hurt you?" At my lowered head he just took a deep breath and switched topics. "Look I just want to get you home safely and not walking the streets of LA at 2 in the morning. Will you let me do that?" I looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes. This man has known me all of less than two hours and he wanted to take care of me, no strings. For some reason I wanted to tell him everything. "I got a better idea, I'll take you to a spot with good food this late and I'll answer your first question. Don't know why but I think I trust you Kade. Then we'll see if I let you take me home after that.

We ate and talk till about 5 am then when we got close to the fort I had him drop me. He wasn't too happy about that, but it was better than him pulling up in front of the house and getting killed by Dom. He sat down the street and waited til I got to the door then turned around and left.

I knew he was up before I got in the door. He was sitting on the couch with the TV volume on low in the dark. My anger towards him had dissipated and I was just tired, hurt and tired. The TV went off and the lamp came on. I could tell he had been worried, his eyes were red and had bags. "Not even a phone call, Let? One fucking call so I knew you were okay?"

I held my eyes steady with his, he never intimidated me before or after we were together. Times like these I could strip him bare of all his armor and open his heart. Times like these when he actually showed that he loved me were times that I cherished, but it hurt to know that it took situations like these to bring it out of him. "I'm okay Dominic" With that I headed upstairs. I knew I was being a bitch, he was worried about me, actually gave a damn for a change and I dismiss it like it meant nothing when it meant the world to me.

He follow me upstairs slowly, I said his full name so he knows something is wrong and his breathing lets me know he wants to know what. Without removing anything I sit on the bed and look at him, really look at him. He's the same man I gave myself to two years ago. His eyes still captivate me, one look from him and I would almost do anything he asked of me. But I was tired of him stepping all over me. I loved him, but dammit I deserved better. He was leaning against the door frame waiting for me to speak, so I did.

"He's right you know. Kade I mean. How the hell would anyone think we were together, that I was your 'girl' when you openly let them touch you and grab you, flirting with them and giving them that come fuck me look. Don't get me wrong, I know you've never cheated on me, but Dom it's not just cheating that hurts. What hurts is you allowing it, doing nothing to stop it, letting them think that one day they just might get that chance to sit on the throne. You bark at me telling me its apart of the scene and not to overreact, harmless flirting. But it still hurts to see, it hurts Dominic. You don't see me out there, nor do you look to see if I'm okay, they preoccupy your time, when it should be me. But I give you the space and let you be the King of the Streets." He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him instead I stood in front of him.

"You say I'm yours like I'm a piece of property, something to own. I'm not, never was and never will be. I was away from you for almost an hour walking around and you never came to look for me. Someone tells you I'm talking to a guy and you come and pounce like he was trying to steal me away from you. All we were doing was talking, period. I would never let anyone else touch me Dominic, never. It's like the rules are different when they apply to you. It can't be like this all the time, it can't. Remember it isn't always about you and how you feel."

I was done and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. He looked at me with those eyes that I had come to love for so many years. They had seen things that no man should have to see; the death of his father, jail. I knew who he was when I opened my heart and fell in love with him, and I still love him. I left him standing there as I stripped myself down to my tank and crawled into the bed. Soon after he followed and pulled me close. We stayed like that without sleeping, just lying there and holding each other.

Dom never let them touch him again.

Kade stayed around for a month or so after that, we spoke at the races and hung out a little, always under the watchful eye of Dom. He never caused a scene, never tried to pull me away, he just watched from afar. If the guys were busy or Mia was out being girly, I hung with Kade. There was nothing there, we both acknowledged, just friends. I learned a lot about him in the time he was there and he learned about me, then one day he called and told me he had to leave and didn't know when he'd be back, but if I ever needed anything his number would never change. The next day I got a package in the mail with a note and no return address. "I mean it, if you ever need anything call me. Bout the keys, well lets just say I trust you." He had left me the keys to his place and the Celica. I didn't know what to do with any of it, I didn't even know what to think, but I knew I would never tell Dom.

Dom stayed suspicious of Kade til the day he stopped coming around, but for my sake he was cordial. To say he was relieved he was gone is an understatement. But I think he understood what I was feeling all that time. Kade did something for us he may never know, he brought us closer.

So now three years have passed and he's back. Hopefully he can do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, made my day! I'll try and update regularly cause when school starts there's no telling when I will be able to. Thanks again and enjoy…….Lady LP!_

That night after dinner we left the guys at home and drove to the coast. I could tell Dom was thinking about something, thinking hard. He was always focused when he drove but this time he seems pre-occupied almost.

Its' been about a year since him and Mia came back. That was the longest we had ever been apart since we had been together and it took a toll on the both of us. We never left each other for about a month, it was just the two of us. Slowly things got back to normal. We never heard from Spilner again and the cops stopped hounding us; apparently they had no case. Mia was a little withdrawn for a while, she thought it was her fault because he used her to get closer but none of us could fault her, he was already in, and we brought it on ourselves. Can't say I will ever hate the man though, he got Vince off that truck and he gave Dom those keys. I could never hate him, dislike though, very much.

We pulled up to a beach, my beach. I brought him here once when I wanted to get away. He wasn't going to let me leave so I took him with me. He says he likes it cause its calm. This side is the side of Dom that makes me love him more, the side that nobody ever gets to see.

We get out and he takes my hand, still silent. We walk further down along the beach and then he pulls me down onto the sand to him. "Let me finish before you say anything okay?" I bite my lip because I don't know if I wanna hear what he has to say, but I nod anyway.

"These past few months I know we've been distant with each other. I don't know what it is though. It's like we can't seem to come together like we used to. Don't get me wrong, I still love you, I still want you. It's just I think we are drifting apart, and I don't want to lose you Let. I'd die if I lost you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if we need to be apart for a while to see what it really is we want from each other, and then we can. If we need to start over we can, but I need you in my life so I gotta figure out how to make this work, I have to or I won't make it."

With every word he spoke tears fell down my face because we both knew it was true. There was something missing between us, some spark. He held me tighter; I know he was hurting just like I was.

That night, for the first time since we've been together, we slept apart in the same house. The room we shared together was his parent's; his old room was down the hall next to mine. Neither of us could sleep in that bed without each other; Vince had his old room so he bunked in the basement with Jess and Le on the extra room. I slept in my old bed and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up in the morning he was gone.

The house was quiet as I descended the stairs. Vince and Mia were in the kitchen talking, almost whispering. They had resolved their differences between each other. I think he really did have feelings for her, but after the whole Spilner thing he came to see her as just Mia. It hurt that she chose the cop over him, but he got over it. They were really close though I think, back to that relationship they had when Dom was gone. I walked into the kitchen and they got quiet. I could see Vince searching my eyes to see if I was okay and Mia was resisting the urge to hug me. I didn't want them to keep seeing me sad and moping, so I gave them a smile that said I'm trying.

V understood and gave me a kiss and took off. Convincing Mi that I would be okay that's another thing all together. "He slept in the basement Letty, the basement. What the hell happened? Was it because of Kade? What?" I could tell she didn't understand. Mia told me she knew we would be together even before he went to Lompoc. She said we were soul-mates and nothing could ever separate us. To her Dom was mine, and I was his.

"It's been a long time coming Mi." She sits down like she's an old woman all tired out and shakes her head waiting for me to finish. "I love him and he loves me, we just…. Its like we don't even know each other anymore. We sleep in the same bed and I can't even feel the warmth of his body. I don't know what to do Mia, but I want him back, I want Dom back." She looks at me with tear filled eyes. She knows the struggles we've faced together, she knows my heart. Through the whole Kade thing she never thought I was trying to get back at Dom, she knew I needed a friend who wasn't apart of the hype, who didn't see me as 'his' girl. She knows about the keys, she goes with me to make sure his place is still intact; I would go once a month. My favorite part was opening up the Celica; I had to drive it sometimes to make sure it wouldn't sit. Those days we would drive to the coast and hang out, just the girls.

The Kade thing may have just pushed the inevitable. They weren't the best of friends, understandably. Kade didn't think Dom took our relationship seriously but he knew he loved me. I used to laugh and tell him that if nothing else I knew he loved me too, he just had weird ways of showing it. Dom thought Kade was hiding something, felt he was waiting to make a move on me, but every night I assured him in my own special way that he was the only man I would ever want, need, or love.

After assuring Mia that I was okay, I went upstairs showered and changed and then headed off to the garage. When I got there the boys were already working or not working depends on how you look at it. Dom was ripping apart a car he had won recently; that's not work, that's fun. Vince was hooking up a civic with NOS system and a body kit; again fun, not work. Jess was in his make shift office re doing an engine he ripped apart; who know what that is. And Leon, well he's supposed to be changing the oil on a car, but he's too busy flirting with the owner so who knows.

I announce myself and then settle into Dom's office to finish of a wave of decals that came in. I love to work on cars, but designing them, that's my favorite part. The mixture of color and ideas that crosses my mind when I'm drawing it out is exhilarating to me. I hear an engine roar up and figure one of the boys has got it, and then I hear, "Fuck Me!" That could mean a many number of things so I go outside and take a look. I gather from the outburst, that it was Le since he's never seen a Skyline around here except for his.

It has to be one of the most beautiful cars I've ever laid eyes on. It's like Leon's, except a wave of blue covers it. Like a blue rainbow different hues of blue until it fades to cerulean; almost like the waves of the ocean. On the sides is the Greek God of Water, Poseidon with his trident. My breath caught as the driver opened the door and stepped out, because I already knew who it was as soon as I saw the car.

When we used to hang out I would take Kade all over. I told him my favorite place was the beach because I loved how the waves calmed me. I used to wish I could surf so I could be in the midst of them. He volunteered to show me how. For about two or three weeks everyday when I could sneak away, we would go down to the beach and he'd give me lesson. Soon I was good enough to take a big one on my own, and I rode it to the end. I was so happy. That day I told him about a design I was working on, a design for a car; the waves of the ocean in all shades of blue until it ended in a clear blue color, like the color of the water in the Bahamas, so clean you could see through it. Then I wanted to put something powerful o n the side or maybe a Greek Goddess something that meant power. He laughed and said "Well when you get the design down call me, I know just the car to make it look as good as it sounds." The thing is, I never called.

"Did I do it justice Let? I hope from your silence that means yes."

Leave it to Kade to show up after three years to surprise me with a freaking car! All I could do was nod in reply until I found my voice. "Who the hell did you get to do it so well, I haven't been able to get the design down for shit." He laughs and proceeds to walk toward me pulling me into a bear hug, damn near suffocating me. "You're squeezing all the air out of my lungs!"

He pulls back and I introduce him to Leon and Jess who he met yesterday. Jesse proceeds to check under the hood, he's engine crazy and Le follows him, sending home the chaser. V and Dom had yet to stop doing their respective jobs. I bit my lip hoping they would at least make eye contact. I could see Dom battling it out in his head, the veins in his neck were bulging and not from tearing apart a car. Finally Vince looks at me, and sees me pleading with my eyes and shouts out to Kade, "What's up man."

I knew that was all I was gonna get, and I was grateful. But I also knew it was a warning for him just by the way he said it; tread lightly. I guess Kade understood cause he just nodded. I had resigned myself with the fact that Dom might not acknowledge him at all, I was wrong. I hear a clang and look up to see Dom standing up. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I was kind of happy that he didn't make his way over to us, he just looked at Kade long and hard. They stared at each other for a minute, neither backing down until finally Dom just nodded his head and went back to work.I don't think I was supposed to understand what just happened between the two of them, but I guess it was just and unspoken truce between two men.

"Wanna take it for a spin Let?" Kade brought me from my thoughts, and I looked up into his eyes; the same green eyes that had captivated me when we first met. "Naw, I got a lot of work to do today. How bout I meet you at the diner 'round 8?" He looked at me for a second, like he was trying to read me. I just shrugged and he nodded his head. "Cool, meet you at 8." With that he hopped in the car and sped off. Jess was still excited and was drawing up all kinds of plans to perfect his engine. Le was still stunned he had a Skyline, but not dumb struck. He kept looking at me weird and then back to V and Dom. "Ay, Letty Girl, come here for a sec."

He led me back into the office and closed the door. "Wanna tell me what that was all about. I'm not blind, V and Dom don't like that dude too much, so wanna tell me who he is or am I gonna have to open up some old wounds."

Leon was a very serious type of person. He took family and friends very seriously because he didn't have any family, blood family, and the friends he did have were chosen very carefully; we were all he had. I didn't know how to explain it so that he wouldn't take offense like Dom and V had.

"Kade is a guy I met at the races a few years back. He's just a friend, nothing more. He's one of my only friends that are not apart of this world, we just hangout, I confide in him. He doesn't let Dom or anyone intimidate him; he's a cool dude who does what he wants when he wants and is a good friend to me, no strings attached. That's all."

I could see him turning the wheels in his head; him and Jesse showed up a few weeks after Kade left and the boys were slow to accept them at first. They needed money and Leon had the Skyline; on a bad day he could beat Dom, and that day he did. The only time anyone had beat Dom since he had started. Dom recognized Jesse's genius and I knew Le wasn't a racer in his heart, they were just desperate for cash. I offered up a place to stay, and Dom offered up spots on the team. Leon and I hung out quite a bit at first, just like me and Kade used to, but Dom wasn't having it. They got in a huge fight when I was out with Mi and when we got back Le had bruised ribs and Dom had a black eye. Needless to say I chewed Dom out afterwards. I mean really what was I supposed to do when him and Vince went to hang out, sit in the house? I went out and partied or I just hung out. Leon was my partner in crime, plus he would never let me go anywhere alone, so we become good friends. But like I said, me and Dom, we fight and we make up; the story of our lives.

Eventually Leon just stood up and went to the door, then turned back around to look at me. "You have a thing for green eyes don't you Let?" Then he darted out of there before the box of tissue I threw connected with his head. I could hear his laughter as he ran into the garage. Ass.

I worked til about 6; the boys had all left for the day, they don't hang around long if they finish up early and no customers have stopped by. By body was so sore from sitting in the same position for so long and I was stretching my muscles. I usually work with music on because all of the garage noises distract me so when office door opened I jumped and picked up the first thing I could find; the stapler.

His booming laugh was enough to make me turn a shade of red, God how I love that laugh. "What were you gonna do Let, staple me to death? I told you not to put earphones on after the boys start leaving so you can hear if anyone comes in."

I was holding my chest waiting for my heart to slow down a little. "Sorry, I thought they locked up when they left. What are you doing back here?" He takes a seat on the desk and I have to lean back in the chair to look him in the eye. When he sighs it means that he's been giving something a lot of thought but doesn't know how to say it. I know he wants to ask what me and Kade are going to do tonight. He's still the same Dom, even when he's trying to give space or not be so overbearing he can't help it. He's a protector. He clears his throat and opens his mouth to talk and then closes it again. Men.

"We're just going to catch up, three years is a long time you know. Don't know how long he's going to hang around. I'll try not to stay out to late." He relaxes a little and nods. He asked me once what we talked about and why I liked hanging out with him. It was simple. He let no one influence his decisions, answered to no one but himself and didn't give a damn about what anyone had to say about it. Don't get me wrong the boys are their own men, but they do seek Dom's opinion on things. Sometimes they even defer to him, like Vince does at the races. He itches to race, but instead stays back and sticks by Dom. I wish sometimes they would say just fuck it and do something that would surprise the hell out of us. With Dom if its not what he wants he'll fight you on it until somebody retreats. It rarely happens that Dom doesn't get what he wants. Well except when it comes to me. That's why me and Dom fight a lot because if I wanna do it, I will, fuck what he thinks. It brings many sleepless nights and great make up sessions.

He stands up and heads for the door. "Come on lets lock up, it's getting late." Before he can walk out I stop him.

"Remember the first time you kissed me? Remember what you said?" He turned around and looked me in my eyes. I always loved his eyes, they were so dark, powerful, like he could see my soul when he looked at me. "You said you couldn't look at me and not touch me. You said you wanted all of me. You said you never wanted to hurt me." His expression never changed. I couldn't help but fidget under his glare. That's what it felt like, like he was glaring at me in anger, not looking at me, the woman he loved.

"Yesterday was the first time you just held me in a long time. Are you still in love with me? Or do you just love me? What's changed? I gotta know Dom, cause it's killing me slowly."

I was biting my lip unsure of any of his answers, I had just opened up more to him than I ever had and didn't know what the hell to think. As a lone tear escaped from my eye, I saw his resolve break and he came and scooped me up. Wiping away the tears that were beginning to fall, he hugged me close.

" I meant what I said last night about still wanting to be with you. Babe I don't know what's changed between us, honestly I want us back as much as you do. But I also don't want us to be together just because we want to make it work. I want us to be together because in my heart I don't want to go on with out you. I want to be able to look at you when I wake up and hold you when I go to sleep and know that everyday I fall more in love with you. Sometimes I don't know how to express what I'm feeling, and I love that with you I don't have to because you get me. I want to have my kids with you, I want to raise a family with you Leticia. I want to find what it is that we lost. I don' want to spend another night without you next to me in my bed, but if that's what it takes I will. I meant what I said five years ago Let. I'll die if I hurt you because in my heart, you are the only woman I will ever love."

God how I love this man! I couldn't say anything, how do you follow that. So I spoke a language we were familiar with; I kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion and love I had for him. I kissed him like I would never see him again.

I knew we had a decision to make. Be apart or be miserable together. When we finally came up for air I knew what had to be done. I would leave.

It just makes more sense for me not to be there or live there than it does for him. But I can't tell him, if I do I'll never leave. I'll never figure out what we need to make this work. I need to make this work.


	4. Chapter 4

I held him so close; I didn't want to let him go. I knew that if he could read my mind he would try to change it. But I couldn't keep doing this to us, our relationship. Yeah it sounds selfish, but I refuse to lose Dominic Toretto a second time. I won't make it if I do. We sit like this for a few minutes before I pull away from him and straighten all of my things out. I feel his eyes on me, they're concerned and helpless. I could always read him, even when he said nothing I knew what was going on in that brain of his. It took a while but it just felt like we were one, when he hurt so did I. As I gathered my stuff he stood by the door waiting and we left together.

As soon as we got to the fort I hopped in the shower and scrubbed the grease off; really it was just an excuse to clear my mind and think. I couldn't think straight when I could feel him staring at me, wondering. He was to in tune to me just as I was to him. That's another thing that came about after Kade. It seemed like we could just communicate with each other, no words. I could read his mood as soon as I stepped into a room and I could also tell by his grunts if he was pissed or just thinking. Mia thought it was romantic how we just knew each other. I think Vince just called it some twisted freaky psychic shit, only the Coyote could turn ESP into that.

By the time I got out the shower I had about 30 min to meet Kade. Throwing on some board shorts and one of Dom's old tanks I bounded down the stairs in search of Dom. Mia was in the kitchen cooking and singing, I could hear V on the guitar and the other two were preoccupied with the new Grand Theft Auto, Dominic was no where to be found, his car was outside though. I poked my head in the kitchen to double check and I saw him sitting outback on the table staring straight ahead and my heart broke. I didn't hear the guitar stop or Vince come up but I felt him and looked up. With a smirk he nudged me towards the door.

When the door creaked open he didn't even move just kept staring straight ahead. I had to will my feet to move, I didn't want to keep talking about how bad we were falling apart but it seemed like everything led right back to it. Before I could sit next to him he pulled me in between his spread legs and into his lap. "Remember when you were about 13 and convinced Mia that picking peaches out of that tree in Miss Juarez's backyard was okay. You were mad at the old lady for telling your ma you skipped school. She had a fit that day and Mi got in so much trouble with you. You always did have a way of getting into trouble."

I remembered; I forgot to get my permission slip signed for a field trip so I couldn't go, but I wasn't gonna sit in school all day so I left as usual for school but instead made detour to the garage. My Pa knew where I was and what happened, we were gonna keep it between us, but that old lady saw me walking to the corner market to pick up lunch and told my Madre. She was mad of course and I got extra chore duty cause of it, so I decided that since the old lady's tree hung on the Toretto's side of the fence, some of the peaches were theirs. Mia thought so too, so we climbed up and picked a few. How the old lady found out, I'll never know but we got in trouble or I should say I got into more trouble. Those were the good days, when we had no worries and just each other.



Silence overtook us again and he squeezed me tight. I loved the way he smelled, even after a shower I could still smell little bits of the garage on him along with this clean soap smell. He never would let Mi buy him any nice body wash said soap worked just fine. Didn't want to smell like a fucking fruit is how he put it I think. Turning in his arms I kissed him. "I love you too baldy." Sliding my shades onto my face I made my way out the backyard and hopped in my car headed to meet Kade.

At 8 on the dot I pulled into the parking lot of the little beach diner I first took him to and hopped out. He was leaning against the trunk with his arms folded facing the water. The sun had already set and we were watching its rays fade away over the horizon. No words were spoken I just leaned next to him and took it all in. I missed him these past few years. We stood in silence for a while before he grabbed my hand and started for the beach.

"Why didn't you call me?" His voice was almost a whisper among the crashing waves but I heard it. "I don't know, I thought about it. It was hard enough making Dom believe we were just friends when you were here, I didn't want him to think anything otherwise if I was going to call you on a regular basis. Besides…."

"That's not what I'm talking about Letty. I knew you wouldn't call, you're too stubborn for that, and I know you could take care of yourself. I'm talking about the trucks, the damn trucks! Why didn't you call me? I would've helped you guys out, something, but why the hell did you let that bastard talk you into jacking fucking trucks!"

He was pissed, I had seen him angry before, but this was worse. His green eyes were blazing and his face held no signs of anger, but I knew. "How did you know, and don't call him a bastard. He didn't make us do anything, we knew what we were getting ourselves into!" He was beyond pissed now, livid I would say, but I was even madder. He knew; very few people actually knew it was us. Yeah some people speculated and guessed but not many knew for sure.

"Dominic Toretto is a selfish bastard, because he knew you wouldn't say no, Letty. You love him too much to tell him. I told you if you needed anything, call me. I would have come back, I would have helped. Once everything went down I couldn't get back here. I didn't know if you were okay or not. Why?"

I was so angry and sad at the same time. I knew he could have helped us out, but I also knew that Dom's pride wouldn't have allowed it. And maybe it was also me; I was too stubborn to admit that Kade was right about Dom on a few things. Back then he was so caught up in the life; cars, nitrous, money. We would shell out on cars and systems more than what we were bringing in at the garage and store. But back then we were so young and passionate about everything we did, afraid of nothing but sitting still. After the heists we grew up fast, we had to.

"Because, we got ourselves into it and we were gonna get ourselves out. Nothing we did was because he made us Kade. We are a team, we fuck up together, we win together, and we lose together. But just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm going to ask you for money and I don't expect you to give me anything. I'm not your friend because you're loaded you know. Besides I knew what you were doing, and that was much more important than coming back to save my ass."



See Kade isn't just some dude; he's loaded. Kade Alexander McDonough was left on the steps of St. Mary's Orphanage when he was a baby. When he turned two he was adopted by a real estate mogul and his wife. By the time he was old enough to attend one of the most prestigious private schools in Manhattan he already had trust funds set up for him. When he turned 13 another separate trust fund was created for him privately, no one knows who but he received 100 million dollars on his 18th birthday and another 50 from his parents on his 21st. He followed in his fathers footsteps and joined the business after graduating from Stanford. When we met he was scouting out future prospects. When he left he was chasing his mysterious benefactor as well as a lead on his biological parents.

I had walked away from him while I ranted and dug my feet into the sand. Barefoot on the sand is a wonderful feeling, free pedicure too. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, my back to his chest, resting his chin on my head. "My contact in L.A. told me. Wasn't sure it was you guys but when you dropped off the face of the earth for a few months I knew. I was so scared Let. You're one of my true friends and I don't know what I would have done. I was resisting the urge to go and smash Dom's head in earlier because I was so happy to see you. You are alright aren't you?"

In response I looped my arm in his."Feed me man, and tell me what you've been doing these past few years." He laughed at me, "Well you're hungry so I guess you're alright."

We talked for a couple hours about everything and nothing at all. Both of us were talking in circles and it was getting old. "Did you find them Kade?" He had been in the middle of telling me about his niece and her adventures of learning how to walk. His smile left as soon as my question slipped out. It really did slip, I had been thinking it, but didn't know how to ask, guess I just did.

He ran his hand over his head and sighed. "Yep, went all the way to England, Spain, Italy, the entire fuckin European continent for answers that they could have told me over the phone." His eyes were changing again and he was getting pissed. I rubbed his hand, wanted him to finish. "I'm the bastard son of a Greek fisherman and an Italian heiress. She's supposed to be of royal blood I guess, not sure if they even have a monarchy though. Apparently I'm their love child, they met when she was on vacation and she was in love with him and they wanted to get married but her father said no. She got pregnant and they fled to America thinking that they would be happy here together and could get married. Wrong, her father was a heartless bastard high in the chain of command and tracked her. By then she had me and they were married, but when he got here he wanted me taken away from them and their marriage annulled. She ran from him again and left me on the orphanage steps, said it was better than what he had in store for me. They charged my father with kidnapping and sent him back to Italy. The charges would only be dropped if she agreed to marry some guy and my birth was never recorded, no one ever knew about me except the three of them. By the time they let my father go I was already with my parents and he couldn't get me back. He had no paperwork on me, no money and her father threatened him with jail again. She married the other guy and my father died when I was 10, she said he drank himself to death. She cried while telling me this. I tracked her all over Europe; she's got three kids with the guy; I got two sisters and a brother. No one knows about me, I don't even exist Let. They're all grown and living life oblivious to the fact that they've got a big brother out there somewhere. But you know the kicker, she sold the old man's business. The day he died, chopped it up and sold it all. That's how I got the 100 mil. She's got a baby book with my stuff in it, what she could keep from him. She hated the man that much, she loved me that much. She said she never thought I would come looking but she's glad I did, met the husband too. He never knew either, the decision was both of their fathers and he found out when she sold the business. I never despised her Let, not once; I just needed to know who I was. Now I do, I was born Alec Christopher Dimitri after my father."

The entire time he was talking I never knew how much pain he had bottled up inside of him. He was always so distant sometimes when we talked about his family like he was incomplete and now he's whole. This is why I didn't call, he needed this. As much as I need Dom, he needed this.

As if his tirade never happened he throws some money on the table and pulls me out of the diner. "Don't think cause I dished on my fairytale that I'm gonna let you get away without talking. You've been stressing since you pulled up, so spill." I laughed at that and made my way back to the beach. I needed the ocean to calm my nerves.

"Me and Dom have been on the rocks lately. Don't get me wrong I love him more than ever, but it feels like he's drifting away, like we're drifting apart. I can't lose him Kade. I can't. I know you don't understand us, him, but I need him like I need air. This thing that's going on between us is just making it hurt worse. We slept in different rooms last night. We haven't done that ever, at least not since the heists. Fixing it is my, our number one priority, but I think the only way for that to happen is for us to be apart. Find that spark that's been missing, that fire. It's hurting everyone, not just us and ….I have to make this right Kade. Even if I have to leave him I have to make this right."

Fresh tears were leaking from my eyes. I didn't even know I was crying until he wiped them away. I was so tormented because I don't want to leave Dom, I don't know how. But it has to be done if not I don't think we'll last.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys!!!!!!!!! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, PM's, well wishes. I'm so sorry it took so long, I get pre-occupied and forget but this is what's close to my heart….so please know that I will continue writing my stories, just keep on me and I'll get them to you. I put all my energy into these stories so let me know how you like! Thanks again and enjoy the wonderful adventures!!! Lady LP…..

I left Kade a little after 11 and headed back to the fort. We both had demons running around in our minds. He sought his out and I'm prepared to run. What kind of coward am I huh? I took the longer road back and didn't get back 'til around midnight. The lights were still on so I knew everyone was up and moving around. There wasn't any tension when I left but I know that they're worried and wondering. Mia especially, she would be a worry wart until the day she died. They knew I was home the minute I turned the corner and I didn't want to delay the inevitable so I trudged myself up the stairs. The boys were hunkered down in front of the television with the video games as usual, not looking the least bit suspicious, at least not Jesse. The other two were casting glances my way albeit sideways I could see them all the same. Walking ahead to the kitchen Mia hid no pretenses. She was sitting at the table with a mug in her hand waiting for me. She pushed her leg out motioning for me to sit and I did; Mother Goose always gets her way.

"What happened?" I shrugged and dropped my keys on the table. "We talked, been a long time. Nothing major Mi." She worries so much, it's a wonder she doesn't have gray hair yet. "Relax Mia. God it's not like him being here is gonna change anything. This strain has been here for a while; its just nobody has taken the time to pay attention. Don't blame our issues on him okay." I didn't mean to snap at her, but Kade was the least of our worries. Our meaning whatever happened between me and Dom affected everyone else, not just us. It's like having the weight of the world on your shoulders, and wanting none of the responsibility. Running my hand down my face I stand up. "Sorry chica, didn't mean to snap. Look, we just caught up is all, no big thing."

Turning on my heel I walk out the kitchen bypassing the looks from the boys and head straight to my room. With the door closed and locked I lie on my bed and cry. All the frustration I've been feeling with Dom and our relationship seeps out of me. Burying my head into my pillow I cry. I'm not always the strong girl everyone else sees, sometimes I hurt and feel sad and ashamed. But at the end of the day I'm a fighter and I know what I want. I want Dominic Toretto. So right now I'm gonna shed a few tears and then tomorrow I'm gonna do what I have to do to get my man.

I don't remember changing clothes or falling asleep. When I wake up and turn over though Dom is lying right next to me. I outline his face with my finger tips, don't know when the next time it will be when I can see him like this. He will hurt, feel like I abandoned him, rejected him. They all will and I know that when I leave they'll think I 'm turning my back on them. That pain will be one that I don't think I'll be able to bear, not emotionally anyway. My thumb brushes over his lips and he stirs a bit, pulling me closer. Another tear leaves my eye and travels down to my nose. Closing my eyes I imagine this moment and burn it into my memory. His hand cups my cheek and he strokes away the wetness with his thumb. The deep, gravely voice that always makes my knees weak, touches my ears. "Haven't had to pick that lock in a long time, it took me like 10 minutes. " I laugh at him and his antics.

When we were younger I used to lock the door when I was pissed off. Soon enough though he started to pick the lock, never told me how though. And after we got together and I didn't want to be around him I would come in here and lock him out. Soon enough though I figured out that he would eventually find a way in without breaking down the door. From then on I decided that I would just leave the house to calm down. He didn't like that much better than me locking him out so a couple of times he followed me. Eventually he got the point though. An angry me being chased by and angry Dom wasn't the smartest thing for the streets because we can be pretty dangerous and daring. Sometimes I just need to cool down and in order to do that he can't be there in my face.

His breath tickled my face and I nuzzled his nose. He had stripped me of my clothes so that all I wore were a tank and some underwear. "Couldn't wait for me to wake up huh?" His laugh sounded more like a growl and his hand roamed my side. "You looked hot and I didn't want you waking up in a sweat." I snuggled closer to him wondering how in the world I was gonna be able to do this. I hadn't even packed a bag and I was missing him.

His hands went to my hair and I succumbed to just being with him. We kissed and explored each other with our hands. It's like he knew that it would be a while before we would do it again. He rolled on top of me, careful of his weight and slowly eased his way down my body. His rough, callused hands slid up my small torso and my shirt went with them. His kissed found their way up to my navel and higher. Breathing was an after thought for me as his lips pecked me and his teeth nibbled my skin. My cries of pleasure didn't go unheeded as his lips found mine again and silenced me. Without thinking I grabbed his shirt and got him out of it. "Off, all of it now." He did as I said and soon after we were both naked. Pulling my head back by my hair he licked and bit my neck. My hands balanced myself on his shoulders as he had his way with me. "Please Dom, no teasing, I need you." He flipped us over again and I kept him from moving by locking my legs so he couldn't shift his weight. I wanted to feel him, all of him one last time. I kept raising my hips wanting him, all of him inside me. He moved with me, but not inside of me and I was impatient, squeezing him. His hand went to my wet folds and I threw my head back in ecstasy.

"That's right, let it out baby." My eyes screwed themselves shut as the fire raged between us. As his fingers worked their magic my hold on him loosened and he began lowering himself down my body. "No, Dom please….up here plea…" My pleas were cut off as his lips found mine and a silent cry echoed throughout the room. He held my hips down to keep me from arching off of the bed as he ravaged me. I couldn't contain the fire exploding from me as I held onto the top of his head. The ride was amazing and I couldn't form a thought. I lay there still panting even after he's done. "Look at me Let. Open your eyes baby." I fight the euphoric feeling and slowly open them. He's looking right back at me and I can see everything he never says, every emotion he has welled up inside of him. Craning my neck I kiss him slowly darting my tongue in and out, exploring him, tasting him. At the same moment he finally sheaths himself inside of me.

My moan goes unheard as we begin to move together in the dance as old as time. It's slow and passionate. He holds me like I'm made of the finest china, delicate and fine. My hands never leave his body aching to feel him. He whispers his love for me over and over in my ear and I never doubt it for a moment. Clutching his shoulders we both reach our climax together and his body shudders in release. I claw at his back and I know I drew blood as it hit s me. I can feel it all over and I can't move. My body flushed with is scent I lay there beneath him sated. His head lays on my stomach as his fingers brush my sides, mine run along his head. We lie there for quite a while before the silence is broken and his voice breaks through my haze.

"The last time I can remember you crying, really crying, was when your parents died. It's been a long time since then, 9 years." Sitting up from his position he pulls me to him. "What's going on Let." I look everywhere but at him, searching for the words to make it sound better, so it won't hurt him. He'll know if I'm lying and right now isn't the time for a fight to get out of it. I'm not a coward, I'm not gonna punk out, I'm just running away. Sounds like a load of bull to me. He tilts my head back so I can look him in the eyes and pushes my hair back. "I can take it babe, what is it." This is the first time that we've made love in a long time. Not just fucking, hot, hard sex, but hones to God making love. Just us, with our souls intertwined, sweating out all of our emotions and feelings, baring it all out for each other to see. I didn't want to make light of that, but I also don't want to make him hurt any worse than we're both hurting all ready.

"I've been thinking, thinking about what we talked about earlier and our future." He took a deep breath but his eyes never left my face. "I know we've been going through some things, and we haven't been 'us' lately. I don't know where this is coming from really, but I do know that you're all I really want Dom. Just you, its always been you, no one else for me. But if I can't get this, what we just did, all the time, when it feels like you're not here with me, when I feel like me and you are an ancient thing, I can't keep going on. It hurts me cause it feels like you're so close and so far at the same time. Last night we stayed in different rooms. Do you know when that happened last? Never. We…" He opens his mouth to speak and I place my fingertips there to silence him. I won't be able to get it out if he interrupts. His hand intertwines with mine but he keeps quiet and lets me finish.

"I'm leaving."

He says nothing, his face doesn't change. It gets silent for a while and I let him grasp what I just said.

"Explain."

I bite my lip looking for ways to make him understand, but I know Dominic Toretto and trying to understand this will not be one of his strong points. Meeting his gaze hurts my heart because I know the thoughts going on through his head and none of them are positive. Raising my chin higher and straightening my back I look him in the eye.

"First off, this has nothing to do with Kade, so don't go there. His appearance is out of the blue but it didn't influence anything. You said yourself that we were drifting apart and I feel like everyday that drift gets bigger and its harder and harder to get back to you. I…I don't want to lose you Dom." He lets my hand go and rubs his head. Silently he slides out of bed and slips on his pants. My heart constricts and my chest feels tight. I stand up and stop him from slipping on his shirts.

"Don't you walk out on me Dominic! You asked me to explain so I am, just let me, please." He backs away from me with his shirt in hand. "Isn't that what you're gonna do, you're the one leaving me Letty, not the other way around." Snatching the shirt out of his hands I hit him on the chest, pounding into him with my finger as hard as I can in all my naked glory.

"For us dammit! You think I want to leave you. I love you, you dumb ass! You think I want to just up and walk out of your life, like you mean nothing, like the last six years meant shit! But if we can't make it work together , right here, right now, what makes you think we can when it gets even harder." Stepping away I backtrack and hunt down my clothes. Once I'm at least partially clothed I turn back to him. "I was just searching for a different way Dom. We live together and its like I never see you, we barely talk. What will the difference be if I moved out, huh? Maybe us not being so close together will make us try harder, cause whatever we're doing right now isn't working. Hasn't been working for a while. I just want to try, Dom. If you have a different idea I'd love to hear it, but I have to try."

His gaze is still hard as he looks at me. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them. With my eyes trained on him he pulls his shirt over his head and turns for the door. Closing my eyes I feel the tears well up and I fight them back.

"You're not leaving me Leticia." My throat closes up and I choke back the tears. As the door closes my voice comes out in a whisper. "I can't lose you Dominic."


	6. Chapter 6

I've gotten so many alerts its crazy....guess you guys like this little old story huh! Thanks for the love and although I don't do individual thanks you all have been great motivators, thanks a million times over and whenever you have a question feel free, I like looking at the story from the outside. Keep reviewing.....Lady LP

I didn't move from my spot for a while, just curled up in a ball. My chest hurt and my throat burned. There was an aching in my heart that wouldn't go away. He hadn't come back and I knew he wouldn't anytime soon. It was daylight out and I hadn't slept at all. Sitting up with my back to the wall and my eyes trained on the door, the sun rose higher and I still hadn't moved. The phone rang incessantly and my eyes never left the door and my heart continued to hurt. What sounded like thunder rolled up the stairs and my name echoing through the halls. The door burst open with so much force it cracked. Mia stood there, her face a mask of confusion and worry. She looked around the room wildly and approached the bed with thousands of questions.

"What happened? What's wrong? Why didn't you answer your phone?" She kept approaching and I said nothing. I couldn't tell her what I felt, why I felt that way or what I was going to do about it. She would go ape shit like Dom. It was like I was catatonic and felt nothing.

"Dom won't talk to anyone, we didn't seem him for hours. Then Kade shows up at the garage and Dom attacks him! It took all the guys to pull him off Letty! He trashed the office, won't answer his phone and you won't either! What the hell happened!"

I'm too stunned to move, tears leak from my eyes and my body is so tired I can't even speak. Mia sits on the bed and takes my hand and I don't know how to explain any of it to her, none of it makes sense to me right now and all I can make out is the pain I'm causing him. Both our names resound through the house as Vince storms into the house. The walls rumble as his angry form enters the room, dwarfing the entrance. His eyes narrow at our appearance and the bleakness of the room. His shirt was ripped and his breathing ragged.

"What the fuck happened Let? He was like a time bomb waiting to pop!" Vince was the warrior, the protector of the family. If Dom was King then he was the General. He didn't like attention just stayed in the background protecting everyone else; he had an eye for knowing who was to be trusted and who wasn't. That's why we should have listened to him about Brian, about the last heist. His gut was the one thing that usually kept us out of trouble.

His stance was more then intimidating and it only made me cower more into my little ball. Nothing could make my ache worse than knowing I caused this. "Kade is hurt pretty bad, so you might want to start talking. What did you do, fuck him?"

My reaction surprised us all, especially me cause I didn't have much strength as it was. The slap resounded throughout the room. I had rose from my corner and reached across the bed. The force moved nothing but his head to the side. Mia stood mouth agape as she looked on with wide eyes and he lowered his head at his words. "Lett....."

My hoarse voice came out in a harsh whisper, "Out. Now." He said nothing, just retraced his steps and backtracked until his footsteps were no more. Falling back onto the bed my feet touched the floor for the first time in hours. It was cold and a chill rushed through my body the moment I stood. Gathering some clothes I dressed in haste with Mia looking on. "Letty....please."

She sounded how I felt and I stopped for a minute to just look at her. Her face was strewn with tears and dripping mascara. "I've never, ever cheated on him Mia. Never looked at another man the way I look at him. Not once." Her hair flew as she shook her head to speak.

"God no, Let I never thought that, its just....I don't know you guys have been so...."

A dry chuckle left my throat and I slip some of his old sweats on. "Yeah we have." Grabbing a hoodie I pad to the door with her in tow. It was noiseless and I was grateful no one else was home. Grabbing my keys and some flips flops I go to my car. I could here her thoughts as if they were my own, loud and clear reverberating in my head.

"Just give us time Mia, you can't solve all our problems."

Wasn't so sure where I was gonna find him, there are a million places he could be in our neighborhood, let alone L.A. My first thought was the beach so that's where I went. Kade could wait, I figure he would call soon or seek me out, but at this point I was just thinking about Dom. I saw his car first but he was nowhere near it. The beach was pretty long so I just started walking. He was sitting on a rock, perched on top, looking as graceful as a cat. I didn't know how angry he still was but I hadn't seen him since last night and sometimes with Dom that can make it better or worse, and I was hoping it would be the former.

He noticed me before I thought he would and his baritone voice caught me off guard. "I won't apologize for hitting him. I actually hope he's still in pain." His laugh held no warmth, no malice, just emptiness. Sliding out of the flimsy shoes my toes squish in the sand as the tide laps at the shore. He continues to stare at the horizon not really looking at it, but also not wanting to look at me.

"You really think leaving will solve anything? Will it really take away that feeling that something is off? That me and you are having problems? Nah I think you're just running, running cause you're scared." His eyes bore into me right then and I could tell he didn't get any sleep either. Walking until I was close enough to feel him and not touch him I stopped. "Then what Dominic, what can I possibly do to fix this? What do you want to do?" I was running out of the energy to fight and I could see that it was really getting to him, this thing, this invisible barrier between us.

He yanked me close, so close I could see the simmering anger in him. He was coiled so tight I could feel the tension before I touched him. His face relaxed as my fingertips brushed his brow, and nose. His grip tightened and I knew he was fighting every thing he had no keep sane. "Don't leave me baby, please don't leave me." My heart broke at his plea and his lips tenderly found mine. "We can do this together, its not just you in this. I promise we can, but please don't walk away from me." Between his kisses and cries I broke down once again. I could hate him for being so selfish and love him all over again for trying.

"Tell me we can make this work Dom, tell me that we're not making a bad decision. I won't be able to take it if I lose you completely. Tell me!" His shirt was balled up in my hands and our eyes were locked on one another.

"I promise you Leticia. I've never promised you anything, but this I do. I want you for a lifetime and that means we're gonna fight and argue but that doesn't mean we have to separate. I'm willing to do whatever. I'll sleep on the couch, go to counseling, whatever just don't leave. Its not gonna make it any better, it'll make it worse Let. But together we can do this. Ok?"

He was sincere and it all made sense. If we were gonna do it, then we should do it right.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey girls and guys! Thanks for the patience and faith in me! I've got a month left and I graduate from college! Hooray!! Anyway if my updates are super sporadic sorry, sometimes I forget and then you wonderful people remind me and I love it!! I'll keep updating this and my other two ongoing stories as much as I can. Thanks for the patience and love. Hope you Enjoy!

LadyLP

I was nibbling my bottom lip in anticipation. I'd heard he looked pretty bad. Kade can hold his own but I've seen the products of Dom's fury and it was never pretty. I was leaning against the hood of my car, shades covering my still recovering waterfall eyes. Dom held me some more as I cried and whispered in my hair for hours. We didn't separate the rest of the day, and that night I fell asleep in his arms.

Air whipped past my unruly mane and I piled it on my head out of sheer irritation. The Skyline takes the corner sharply and I hold my breath. Not sure if he's pissed off with me at the moment or what so I keep my relaxed poise. All I had was a text that said meet him at the diner. Waiting for him to emerge, scenarios ran through my mind about what he would do or say to me. My mess got his ass whooped and he had every right to be mad. The door clicked and I look into his green eyes laced with bruises. I bite my lip harder as I take in the damage. Dom had a busted lip and a gash along his right eye. Kade looked like he was jumped by many men. His left eye was swollen and black, his nose had a gash going down it, and the bleeding stopped. His right hand is bloodied and bruised, doesn't look like he can close it. He winces as he closes the door. Not saying a word or missing a beat I walk up to him and push him gently against the car, raising his shirt. There were bruises along his stomach and I knew a couple ribs were broken. I don't know how the hell he was breathing let alone driving his car like that.

"Shit! Dammit....Kade what the hell!" He grinned as much as he could and I cursed Dom and myself for this shit. Leaning against the car with my forehead resting on my arms I let the tears resurface. "I'm sorry....shit I'm so sorry." His hand strokes my head and I can't form words. I can hear his breathing and I stand up taking his arm. "Get in the car, no questions, get in." He grunts and lets me get him inside. Taking his keys I lock his car. I gotta go slow every bump hurts like hell, I can remember the pain. He doesn't speak in the car just looks out the window. I can hear the sounds of his labored breathing and I curse myself again.

He closes his eyes and I grab his hand giving him the strength I barely have left. The hospital isn't too far from the diner but it takes a while cause the speed I'm going. Pulling up to the E.R. I stop the car in the spot for the ambulance not caring right now about the repercussions. Running around to his side I get him out gently ignoring his protests. "Look fight me on this and I'll tell them you hit me and I ran you over with my car." He attempts to laugh and groans. A nurse walks out to help me and she frowns at his face before grabbing his other arm.

Questions fire off from her mouth and I answer what I know and he fills in the rest. Her compassion confuses me and I frown a bit. They usually make them wait forever, I've brought the boys to the hospital a few times and the wait was horrible. She's smiling at him so I guess he's making cute remarks. She tells me to go ahead and move the car and she'll wait for me.

I did as she said and met them back at the check in desk. She talked him through the process before I was back and he had a band around his wrist waiting. I deflated in the chair next to him and looked over his face. It looked bad almost as worse as it was when I first saw it. Tracing the bruise with my finger I turn to him. "How much pain are you in?" He shrugs and groans.

"Enough but not enough not to notice my nurse is hot." I glance to the doors that enter the trauma center and she stands there with a chart in her hand. Her hair was a deep, dark red and curled softly a little past her shoulders. Her nose was round and cute, with a bright smile that reached her blue green eyes. She looked like a nice chick, perfect little angel for him.

"But I'm also not in enough pain to not notice that you've been crying and it aint cause of me."

Before I could answer though, his red headed angel called his name. Helping him up I propel him until he gets to her. Her smile put me at ease. "My name is Natalie, I'll take care of him don't worry." She smiled warmly at me and took him behind those doors that said 'Authorized Personnel Only'. He winked at me before the door closed and laughter bubbled in my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people!! It's been a good while I know, I know! But I'm back and in effect! Updates should be quicker and juicier than ever! Thank you for your support and all the loyal readers I've had. Please enjoy and as always let me know what you think!

Lady LP!!!!!

I had been sitting here for about thirty minutes before they let me come back to sit with him. They ran so many tests for a second I thought he was dying. He was starting to turn colors he had so many bruises. I was afraid to touch him, his eye almost completely swollen shut. They had given him a pain killer which knocked him out. He had to have been in a substantial amount of pain. I run my hands through his low cut when the nurse comes back by.

"He's pretty lucky, his ribs are severely damaged, and one is broken. I know it's been hard for him to breathe. We're going to admit him for the night for observation. Tomorrow if the doctor gives the word he can go home. If you don't mind me asking, what really happened?"

I didn't know her too well, but she was going to be watching him and they'd find out sooner or later I was guessing. "My boyfriend; they aren't the best of friends. Was only a matter of time, but I wish he looked as bad right now. Then I wouldn't feel so bad." She gave me a small smile. He grunted in his sleep and she rubbed his arm soothingly immediately calming him down. I glanced at her and he seemed to hold her attention, making her forget about my presence for just a second. She blushed when she looked up and saw me staring and snatched her hand away. "Umm…If you'll give me your information I can put it in his chart and have you contacted if anything happens overnight. It's not exactly procedure if you're not the emergency contact, but I figure you seem close enough." I nodded and gave her what she needed. He was in good hands I could tell, and if not I could always give her a taste of my medicine later on.

I sat with him for another hour and when she did her last check of his vitals I took off. He had his phone still so he could call if he needed me. I had his parent's number so if I had to I would use it. I called Leon and Jesse telling them to meet me at the diner. I didn't want his car to sit there unattended. Leon was the most familiar with it so I tossed him the keys when they pulled up. "Take it to the garage and lock it up for me will ya?" He looked at me skeptically and didn't move.

"Dom almost kills this dude and you want me to bring his car to the shop. Not to mention I haven't seen him since then. Not a good plan Let." I glared at him, not wanting to get into anything at the moment. "Just take the damn car and lock it up. Please. Or I'll just get it towed." He scowled at me and got in the car. A tow truck could really mess up a car if they didn't know what they were doing. The skyline especially because of the make and the fact that it was so low to the ground. We played cat and mouse all the way to the garage and they took off after. Staying I surveyed the damage. I few boxes were still overturned and tools strewn all over the place. I started picking them up and tidying the place.

An engine roar brought me out of my work and I noticed how much time had passed. Boots came into view and I looked up at Vince. The last tool was already put away, now I was working on the trashed office. Papers were all over the place and needed to be filed again. He started helping and no words were exchanged between us as we cleaned up the mess. Finally the work was done and he tossed me a bottle of water out of the fridge and we sat down. We used to do this all the time and it irritated Mia to death. Just sitting together, no words exchanged a nice comfortable silence. Bottles empty we get ready to go. He shut s down the power, turning out all the lights. I make sure each bay is shut down and everything locked up in its proper place. Grabbing a cover he throws it over Kade's car and locks the keys in the office desk. Arming the alarm we walk out into the dusky night. He pulls me into a hug, one like I'm used to from him, a big bear hug. Again no words are exchanged; we just stand there holding each other. Apology accepted.

"Come on Coyote, I'm hungry and Mia doesn't like us to make her wait." His chest shook with his unheard laughter. "Race ya." I didn't get a chance to react before he was gone.

The house was quiet when we got there, not the usual chaos that ensued. Everyone was pretty much subdued because of the day's events. The house smelled unbelievable though, which told me the reason why everyone was scarce. Mia liked to cook but when she started making full course meals, meant she was in a particular mood, very unhappy. No one was in the main room so I walked back into the kitchen and found her with the beginnings of a cake. "Food's done, but I wanna get this cake in the oven first. You know the boys like red velvet so I want this to be a real treat after. "

The kitchen looked straight out of a magazine, a chef's dream. There was food all over the place; we had enough for at least a week in this household. I wasn't too enthused to say the least though. This meant a lot of stuff was going on in her head. Grabbing the flour from her I helped her prepare. "So, you uh…wanna talk?" She shrugged and got out another pan. I started sifting and followed her directions. In no time we had the batter made and she poured it into her baking thingy.

"The thing is…Dom almost killed him Letty. I know you think I'm exaggerating, but you weren't there. I've hear d the stories people say about Dom when he attacked Linder; his uncontrollable rage, the anger. I've always seen it underneath the surface, how well he learns to control it. Even when he fights the guys, but never once have I seen that side of Dom. He was scary, and it terrified the hell out of me. All that rage, what he went through in jail, I don't know where it came from but I saw it for myself and I didn't recognize that man."

I'd heard the stories too, and that's a side of Dom that I had never seen either. He made sure that he had a tight rein on it. I didn't want to think that what we were going through was the reason that he couldn't control himself, his rage. If that was the reason then I wanted to make damn sure that it never happened again. "How is he? Can he walk?"

I wanted to laugh but I know she was dead serious. "He's okay, some busted ribs and a swollen eye. They kept him for observation overnight, but he should be steady in about a week. He's in good hands, I think he's liking his nurse. She's pretty cute." She snorted and pushed the cake into the oven then wipes her hands. Turning to me she leans on the counter. "It'll be alright, I know it. You guys will be fine, no sweat."

I shrugged and threw an arm over her shoulder. "If not you could always teach me how to cook. Damn girl, you sure you made enough?" Her giggles filled the kitchen and we surveyed the damage. Hearing her laugh brought the boys out of their hiding places. One by one they filled the kitchen hungry and anxious. Dominic was last and we held each other's gaze. I gave him a small smile and got on in return. This was the man we knew, the man I loved. The bald headed, brash Italian who loved his family and fast cars. This was my Dom. We sat at the table and Mia put out all the plates and cups. The smell of cake permeates throughout the kitchen and the spread on the table beckons us. Jesse's hand shoots out and I laugh as Dom's gravelly voice commands, "Jess, say grace." Some things don't change.


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been forever guys and thanks for hanging in there with me! I have excuses but you don't want to hear all that. My eyes light up with each review, each story and author favorite I get! Don't hesitate, please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Lady LP…

I sat in my room on that little bed just thinking about what had happened over the past week. Kade was doing better, got discharged a couple days ago, his nurse made sure he got home safely. She's a sweet girl from what I can tell. We talk every day, just checking in; decided it's a good idea for him not to come around anymore. Whatever set Dom off, was enough to scare everyone. I didn't want that to happen again.

When I was younger this room seemed so big to me, but now curled up on this little twin bed I realize how wrong I was. It was tiny compare to the room Dom and I shared, but I'll live. After the fight everything seemed back to normal, but it wasn't. Me and Vince weren't on great speaking terms. He's one of my best friends but after the whole blow up, I can't seem to look him in the eye. Mia had chewed him out real good, but it still hurt none the less. As for Dom, nothing has changed, we try to keep it together, but it's hard. Everyone gives us these looks, it's bad enough them knowing all your business but living with them makes it worse. We can still sense the others mood and I know when he needs to just get away. So do I sometimes but you can't exactly get away around here. Around every corner there is someone we know, a memory, a landmark. Each second I spend around here I'm reminded of all that has happened to us and it hurts a little more every day.

Yesterday we got in a sticky situation. I decided to go in early to the garage and took a shower. No one was up, except probably Mia so I figured I didn't need much. I came out with just a towel on and ran straight into Dom. We weren't morning people at all so the curses spread around were usual. What wasn't usual was what happened after we got over the shock. He was standing there in just his boxers, a sight that has always got me hot. In normal times we would exchange sex innuendos and grope around, maybe even a quickie. If we were mad at the other a glare was all, but the underlining sexual tension would wreak havoc and before the other would move, anger was pushed aside and sexual hunger take over. But that morning, we just looked at each other and did the dance of trying to get out of the way until he just stopped and waited for me to go around. Whispered thanks were all I could mutter before shuffling back to my room.

Had anyone seen us then they would have been confused. Who were we? I mean that isn't the Dom and Letty they know, hell not even one I can recognize. It's only been a week and I can't see any change in us. We keep growing further and further apart. I had been spending more and more time in my room or away, just to escape that feeling. Abandonment maybe, but I can't describe the feeling. Groaning in utter frustration I turn on my computer and look at some specs Jesse sent me for a car we were working on. An IM immediately pops up on my screen.

KA_McDonough: hey…you up?

La Nina`: yep, whats up

KA_ McDonough: can't sleep...come over? Make s'mores. drink milk..?

La Nina`: still on pain meds huh? Where's the red headed angel?

KA_McDonough: yep and all I want is glass of scotch…she got one of those two day shifts

La Nina`: yah ok, I'll be there in 30

For the past week this didn't really feel like home and I wasn't too excited about the week to come. Closing my laptop I grab a bag and throw various items in. Wouldn't help my case much but spending some time over there might cheer me up some. It wasn't really late, but the house wasn't alive really. I could probably sneak out unnoticeable, until I start the car. Throwing the bag over my shoulder I slip on my little booties for the cool night and grab a hoodie.

My keys are downstairs and I hold my breath praying no one is gonna see me. No such luck but I take it in stride seeing V come out the kitchen. He glances at my bag and back to me. It's the size of an athletic bag, not enough to run away with. His stance in the doorway still has an edge to it though. Swiping my keys off the coffee table I hike my bag and stare back at me. He huffs not breaking eye contact but a haunted look passes over his features. I don't want to lose both of my best friends at the same time, I can't and the way he's looking I know he's feeling the same. Throwing my bag at him and opening the door I walk out. I can't hear his footsteps but I hope he's behind me.

I feel tears prick my eyes and curse myself. This has been the most emotional ordeal and I can't stop all these feelings surrounding me. Stopping I lean on the car and take a deep breath. I see his feet next to me and smile still trying to blink away the tears. "I can't breathe here, and I can't seem to do anything right either." His face is a mask, one I'm used to. "How can I save something when I don't know what's pulling it apart? His giant hands pull me and he engulfs me in a hug. He was my protector and he couldn't protect me from this invisible foe. Looking up over his shoulder I see the light in our room on. It hurts to think of him sitting there alone staring into space, thinking of this, us. Pulling back I throw my bag in. "I'll be staying over there for a few days, but I'll be at work. Cool?"

His voice is gruff and he kisses me on the forehead. "Yah, that's cool. Umm…let me know you got there k? How…I mean he's ok?" Images of Linder flash through my head and I swallow a lump. Dom's anger was evident. I can't imagine seeing him at his worst, the black eyes empty and hollow. None of the love and warmth they're capable of. Looking at my booties I nod, unable to speak. I would never have forgiven myself if it had been any other way. Clearing my throat I rock on my toes. "Get him out the house okay? Male bonding or whatever. Don't….just get him out k?" I slide into the car before he can answer and take another look at the window. My engine comes on and my chest tightens when I don't see his shadow cast against it; we built it together, he knows the sound as well as I do. My throat tightens when Vince turns his head to follow my gaze. I wait a while before pulling away but he never comes.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts! They've really made me smile. I've been a bit blocked and just not focused on my writing, but again thank you so much for hanging in there with me! I will complete my stories, no worries. I'd never abandon you guys! Thanks so much! Enjoy…Lady LP

You know the kind of frustration that makes you want to hit something: that irritating, teeth clenching frustration? That's how I felt, I wanted to turn right back around and pummel Dom with my bare hands. It wouldn't hurt him obviously, but I wanted to feel something besides this pain. Yell, scream, something, anything more than what he's giving me now. I was so irritated I don't even remember the drive over to Kade's. Grabbing my bag I hold back my tears becoming angrier at him.

I used my key to get in, knowing Kade wasn't going to get up fast enough for me. My bags make a thud on the floor and my tears just start flowing as the door clicks and shuts. I turn to see him in the kitchen with everything we need for s'mores. Anything he was going to say is forgotten when he sees my tear streaked face and he walks over like he's in no pain and wraps his arms around me. "He's an ass, a big bald headed ass!" I know it's irrational and wrong of me to be angry at him, but it's a lot easier than to be mad at myself. I feel like a huge failure and like I'll never get him back.

He just rubs my back and lets me bitch and moan about my boyfriend who I hardly see or talk to. Finally I'm done after about 10 minutes and my tears are about dried up, anger more fueled than it's ever been. Stalking to the kitchen I start where he left off making the s'mores and he leans against the counter watching. "So what's really wrong with you two? People don't just stop talking to each other, especially not people so into each other like the two of you are. So I gotta ask, what's up? I mean I know he doesn't like me but he went Kick Ass on me for breathing."

I stuffed my face with some chocolate bypassing the fixins and chewed. I can't figure that out! One day we're together like any other day then he stops touching me. Its small but its noticeable to me. Dom likes to touch, to have you near, even if it's only a swipe of the arm, or hand in my hair, he likes to feel. He stopped doing that all together. When we settled into bed, no matter if we fought or were dead tired, he always tugged me to his side, and slept. He stopped doing that, stopped wanting that. I've racked my brain to figure out something, anything I could have done. We even fought over it once and he said nothing was wrong, then he stopped asking me for my opinion in the house and at the shop; even if the answer was the most obvious he always asked just to include me, like when we were kids. So what do you do when that stops, when your world stops spinning? No matter how many talks and heart to hearts we have all I can think is he doesn't want me anymore and no amount of tears and arguments is going to change that for us. Actions speak louder than words right? Well what the hell was he trying to tell me?

He was waiting for an answer and I don't know. "Your guess is as good as mine Richie Rich." I make a heap of s'mores, well aware he was still staring at me. "Grab some milk boy wonder and stop trying to read my mind." I carry the plate to the coffee table and search through some movies, needing a laugh.

He stopped staring, which I was grateful for and turned on the tube. I grabbed the remote after popping in "The Ringer", and settled back on the couch, plate of s'mores in my lap and a glass of milk on the table. No doubt before this whole debacle is over I'll have gained some weight. The credits rolled and I crunched on my graham cracked filled delicacy. Last time I watched this with the guys, hilarity ensued; this time it didn't. I love this movie, and I didn't laugh once.

I stayed with him for three days avoiding all the silence and questions at home. We clowned around acting like the children we were. He let me forget for a little while but I knew I couldn't stay inevitably. I went to work as promised and the tension was as palpable as before, except this time Dom didn't just subtly ignore me, he did it blatantly. I knew he would be pissed about me leaving but I took a chance. It was only for a few days, try to clear my head and feel normal, not claustrophobic like I had the past few months. Everyone in that house was walking on eggshells and I didn't want to do it anymore. It was as much for my sanity as his, but in the end it doesn't seem to matter.

I came straight to the garage, bag in the trunk. He's been even colder to me since the morning after I left. His eyes bore a hole into me when my back was turned and even when he did look at me, I could have been a wall for the amount of recognition he showed me. It went like this for three days and I was done. Anytime I made a suggestion he shot me down. All questions were diverted to Jesse or Mia. Now he was purposely being an asshole. Now it wasn't about us, it was about him. My feelings, my pain were just side notes. He barked at me for the last time. I dropped the wrench in my hand. No screaming, no yelling, no blame game or intentionally swiping at him. I was done. Vince looked up at the sound of metal hitting the concrete floor. His eyes went wide as I stripped off my coveralls. I knew all eyes were on me.

He's stripped me bare, until I was raw. There wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for him, for us, but I don't know if I have it in me anymore. It's like pushing a brick wall and expecting it to move. It was almost as reminiscent as our coming together all those years ago. Except this time no kiss, or apologies could heal these wounds. "I'm done."

It slowly dawned on him what was happening and for a split second his guard came down, but for only a second. Mia gasped but I was too tired to try and console her. There wasn't enough of it to go around and I knew it would be needed. This could be the end.

Not waiting for anything or anyone I walked out the bay and to my car. I could hear footsteps behind me and knew it wasn't him coming after me, it never was these days. Vince's arm grabs me and Leon blocks my exit. "Letty, don't do this. Not like this." I wanted to ask him how. How was I supposed to live like this, like nothing was wrong, like we lived in Whoville. "How long Vince? How long before I'm just a existing here? Huh? I can't remember the last time we've actually talked, had a real conversation. Everything from him is filled with disdain. I'll sell my car before I let him treat me like some random chick he used to fuck. I will not let him stomp all over me, let alone my heart. I've tried and tried and I'm tired." Leon's eyes gave me a sad look, one I've never seen before. Stepping closer he kisses my cheek and moves to the side. Vince's face is hardened with anger, hurt and sadness. He doesn't speak and I don't want to know what's raging inside his head. Wrapping my arms around him I let the tears I was holding in out. One by one they slide down my face. He wraps me in a bear hug and we just stand there. He couldn't protect me from everything and especially not Dominic Toretto. Pulling away I get in the car and feel the purr of my engine. Without a second thought I pull away.

Not a block away I notice him following me and for once I don't care.


	11. Chapter 11

I knew I wouldn't lose him, he was too fucking persistent. Not giving a damn I reverted back to our old days darting in and out of traffic. I was pissed off, emotional, and fleeing from an irritating beast of a man. Darting off the highway I stop thinking and just drive. I got less than half a tank and I don't intend on running out of gas. Soon I pull up to De Garmo Park and can't get out of my car fast enough. He got stuck at a crossing but I could hear the sound of his engine as I walked further into the park, glad that it was empty. I heard the door close and I really don't want to do this now. My hands were shaking I was so angry. Pulling my hair up off of my sweaty neck, I take a deep breath. He's getting closer and I close my eyes wishing he would leave me the hell alone. I've had enough of him for once. I don't want to feel that way anymore.

"What the hell was that Letty? You could have killed someone!" Whipping around I stalked up to him like a woman in rage, which I most definitely was.

"You fucker!" My hands went at him, not caring that it didn't bother him in the least. "You fucker! Don't you dare come give me your high mighty speech! Did you have me stay just so you could punish me? What happened to counseling and rallying for us. You're so full of shit. Don't you ever treat me like that again. I have had enough of you and your bullshit!" He was gripping my wrists to keep me from hitting him again and I jerk away. "I love you Letty. We're going to make this work Letty. Fuck you Dominic. All you've done is continue to ignore me, treat me like a fucking stranger. Where the fuck do you get off acting like you're the only one in this huh? In two weeks I've only gotten one word answers and looks. I don't read fucking minds, so there's a clue for you! If you won't talk to me, we can't figure this out, but it seems that you don't really give a damn huh?" He opens his mouth and my hand goes up. "Now you want to talk? Save it. For three days I have been trying to get anything out of you and you treat me like a fucking stranger. I needed a friend, a smile, a hug; something to let me know that we could do this, together. And I got nothing but angry glares. I didn't run to Kade for intimacy or a heart to heart. I wanted someone to talk to, hang out with, take my mind off of the fact that my boyfriend doesn't even want to touch me anymore. But I can't do it anymore Dominic. I can't."

The veins in his neck were prominent and he kept clenching his hands into his fists. He didn't bother stripping out of his coveralls and stood there in his oil stained t-shirt glaring at me. I was grateful there were no kids running around or patrol men on duty. This could get ugly and I'd rather not go to jail for disorderly conduct. His coffee infused eyes glared at me, like they have been all week. "I fucking love you and you just walk away like it means shit. Yeah, we've got problems like every other couple but that doesn't mean we throw in the towel." I glared at him and couldn't figure any of it out. What the hell was going on in his head, because he obviously hadn't been in the same relationship that I've been in the past few months. Shaking my head I approach him, voice lowered. "When's the last time you've spoken to me without me coming to you first? Like an actual conversation, not one syllable answers. Or better yet, when is the last time you've touched me, just to touch me. Take anything to do with Kade out of the equation and give me an answer." His brows bunched together and I held back my fresh tears because he couldn't remember, and neither could I. His mouth opened and closed like a fish until finally his eyes dropped to the ground.

"This isn't about some macho competition, I didn't leave you, and I didn't throw in the towel. But you can't get past that can you? You know the real me, Leticia, and it seems like these days you're intent on pushing me away. I can't live like that Dom. I need you, I want you; not to just love me, but hold me and laugh with me. Tell me corny jokes when I've had a bad day, cook me burnt grilled cheese sandwiches on date night and hold me when I fall asleep. I want to be there when you wake up and give you back rub when you've been over a car all day. I want to have a fight with you and the shaving cream in the bathroom when you shave your head and hear Mia shout at us for making love in the bathroom. I want all that and more, cause I miss you….. but I will not do this with you. I will not become a stranger; let you take out all your frustrations and anger on me. I won't, not anymore." My voice is raw and my anger is draining. He steps toward me and I hit his hands away. We do that a couple times before he hauls me into his arms. I twist and turn; I didn't rant and rave to have him trap me until the fight drained from me.

"I'm scared." My hair whips behind me and I look up at him. He stares straight ahead not looking at me, his arms holding me tighter. "You know that whole time we were gone, I just kept thinking I was keeping you safe by staying away. Mia was fine and I knew if she was out of the picture they would leave her alone. She didn't have a record, in school, good citizen. And I knew you would be able to take care of yourself. But if you got hurt because of me, I would have gone crazy; but that whole time I missed the hell out of you." He shuddered and rested his chin on my head. "I feel like I let you all down, you and Mia the most, but you both rallied behind me. She's my sister; she'd never turn her back. But you scare me the most. Because you're the only one…you're it for me. I'm scared every day I'll lose you because I wasn't a better man before. I meant what I said at the beach that day. Please don't leave me baby."

It feels like I'm in a game of tug and war with myself and him. Am I weak because I don't want to ever be away from him, or does that make me dedicated to him and us? I don't want to be a part of a continuous cycle of dysfunction. My ear to his chest, I feel his heartbeat. It's strong and sound, and I don't ever want to make it ache the way mine does.


	12. Chapter 12

I feel like I'm always apologizing to you guys but you're awesome and I couldn't ask for better. I'm in the process of getting my doctorate and I basically either have no time to seriously sit down and write of I put out some half ass BS. Hopefully this update doesn't count as such; I dabbled a bit for a few hrs. I want to say thank you and I really do appreciate the love. Reading is by far my favorite pastime and I love that you guys are taking the time to read a bit of my drabble. Love….Lady LP

* * *

I didn't let him hold me long, instead inching out of his hold slowly, as not to startle him. I need to think through what I wanted to say. I searched his eyes like I've done since I've known him and this time I don't look for what I already know is there. He loves me, I know this and I don' think anyone will love me the way he does. I could find another man, a good man who loves me, cares about me, cherishes me, but he'll never be able to love me like Dom can and I'll never be able to love him. And no one will ever be able to love Dom, not like I can. No one will ever be enough for us except each other. It's not a fairy tale love, but a once in a lifetime love; the good, bad and the ugly. It hurts, its brutal, it burns bright. The scars we leave on each other never go away. They're a symbol of the battles we endured to get here. But that love isn't the problem, it'll never be the problem. It's just not enough anymore.

I can't feel his hear on me anymore and I feel lost without it. Maybe that's what I need, to feel lost, to know what it's like. I keep telling myself that but never follow through with it. Can I handle living without Dom? I did it for a while after the heists. But the difference is I knew that he would come back to me. I f I do this he might hate me. I could lose him, us, forever. Not just to his feeling of betrayal, but his heart all together.

"You have to try to want to be a part of this Dominic. I'm scared too! Shit can't you see that? I'm terrified of whatever this is. We've never had a problem talking it out. We may argue and fight but I knew you loved me. I knew you were going to figure out a way to let me know how you felt, even if you acted like a dick a majority of the time. But this, I can't take it Dom. I don't want to lose you, but I don't have it in me to stay if we're going to be like this." I pull backs dome more and wrap my arms around my waist hoping to give myself some comfort. "You weren't the only one scared when you were gone. I had gone from wanting you to needing you. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't look down the road wondering where you were or praying that you were going to run the corner. If I even thought I heard your car my stomach did flip flops. You own me Dominic and that scares the hell out of me. What will I do if this is it?" If I lose him, I feel like I'll lose myself.

A minivan enters the park and I watch as a mother lifts her little boy out and put him down. He's got dark brown curly hair and chubby cheeks. As fast as his little legs can carry him he runs to the grass with his sneakers lighting up with each step he takes. Two older boys follow after him and they all dash to the slide. The older boys are quicker but they wait for their little brother to catch up. They scream and chase each other down the slide. You can barely hear the mother as she chases them, a smile on her face. I turn back to him and his eyes are still on me. Nodding my head in the direction of the playground I take a step towards him. "One day I want that, with you." I want to see kids with a mop of curly brown hair, a spitfire attitude like mine, with stubbornness to match their fathers. I want to see them sitting on his lap as a baby getting their first driving lesson and growing up in a house full of absolute chaos with Leon, Vince and Jesse. I want that but I don't see it, not like this.

All the fight I had earlier was slowly draining me and for all the toughness I had I just want to cry. I'm hurting him and he's hurting me. I don't stop him when he draws me into his arms once again. He walks us over to a picnic table and we sit side by side, knees touching our breathing in sync. "When we were kids, you were maybe about 11 and we got into that fight in the backyard, you remember?" I nod; I didn't trust my voice, hoping he could see me even though he wasn't looking at me. "You gave me a black eye that day. I can't even remember why we were arguing either. Usually most of our arguments start like that, and by the end I don't know what started it all. But my dad just shook his head and got a steak out of the fridge and put it on my face. He sat at the table and told me all these stories about him and my mom, how they fell in love, how they fought, how she kicked him out of the house when she was pregnant with me because he didn't move quick enough to get her Johnny's Tacos. I just remember wondering why the hell he was sitting her telling me all these stories after your ass just decked me in the eye. I was sitting here bruising up and he just let you go home." I had to laugh at that one. When I got home my ma chewed me out. I got an earful about acting like a lady and not a Neanderthal. I was almost banned from the garage for a whole month, but my dad got her to agree for just a week saying me and Dom just needed a cooling off period. We probably were arguing over a car if I can remember. She sent me upstairs with no dessert and my dad just gave me a tap on the butt and a smirk. I pull out of my memories as he clears his throat. "He said `Dom, one day you're going to never want to let her go. One day she's going to deck you in the eye and instead of being pissed about it you're going to go after her and tell her you're sorry.' I asked him what made him think I would ever tell you sorry for hitting me. He said the same reason he was at our front door the day after mom kicked him out with a bag of Johnny's Taco's.

I never understood what he was trying to tell me until the first day I kissed you. I knew then that it didn't matter what happened, I was always going to find you, bring you back to me and tell you I was sorry." He put his head in his hands and I could barely make out the words. "Love is the easy part. I love the way you curl into me in the middle of the night. I love the sound of your voice first thing in the morning. I love that I can talk to you about anything no matter how stupid it is you'll listen. I love you; I'm in love with you. That was never hard for me, it still isn't. But the other stuff, getting back to us, I don't know how. But I want it, I want you." We've said these words to each other before so I don't know how to take it, but each time my heart soars a bit. He sits back up and stands. His eyes are steady but I can tell he's on edge. He pulls me up and off the table with our bodies flush against each other one hand on my waist. "Do what you have to do. If you need to figure some things out go do it. If you need time away from me, go for it. Figure out what's broken. I'll do whatever you need Leticia. Because no matter what I will come for you, I will find you, find us and where we stopped being what the other need. I will bring you back. It's not going to be easy, it's going to be really hard and we are going to have to work at this every day. But I want to do that for you because I want you. I want all of you forever, you and me." His lips crashed in to mine and I held onto him tight. We kissed until the need for air was too great. His thumbs wiped my tears that had started to fall and he rested his forehead on mine. The tenderness in his eyes moved me and I was once again enthralled with how much I love this man.

"Ok." His brows went up but he didn't say anything for a second, just wiping away the next tear that fell. "That's it just okay?" I smile and shrug my shoulders pulling away just enough to look up. "You're willing to do anything, plus you threw in the quote from The Notebook. What else can a girl ask for?" His laugh booms across the park. When I'm PMS'ing I like to watch it with chocolate and popcorn and each time he indulges me and lies in the bed with me while Noah woos Allie. The earlier tension eased just a bit, but still in the back of our minds. What now?


	13. Chapter 13

No more circles. That's what I kept telling myself. We had been going in circles with each other for too long. Maybe that's how we got this way. I hadn't pushed him for more because I was going in circles myself. After the heists we just fell apart; I blamed him and myself for a lot after the fall out. We got back from Mexico and the bubble we lived in burst.

I was always with him no matter the cost, but I never told him when enough, was enough. I would back him up all the way with the team and later we would talk about it. There was never a time when I wasn't able to tell him exactly how I felt. But when it got really tough, when I was having doubts, I didn't speak up. I didn't tell him no. That was the beginning of all of this; there was no accountability. One minute we're living high at the races and the next we're on the side of semis. It was the rush of it all; I got off on the thrill of it. We dove in and made the decision to do it, we were all to blame but I blamed myself for not being his partner in this and pulling us all out. And a part of me blames him too. He took all the responsibility on his shoulders and stopped asking for help. He stopped including us and just going for the big money. None of us figured we were spiraling out of control; we were too high on the life. When you're on top of the world it feels like you're invincible.

I'm not sure how long we sat there for, but we just sat for a couple hours. Sometimes there was laughter from the playground and an occasional scream or two. But our calmest moments were usually during the chaos around me. We sat there until my stomach protested. "When is the last time you ate?" It took me too long to remember and all I could come up with was a cup of coffee from yesterday and a piece of a Pop-tart. Instead of grumbling at me about taking care of myself, he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the car. It's been far too long since he's held my hand and I squeeze his, glad to feel his touch.

Getting into our own cars he signals for me to follow him and we head out of the park. In my rear view mirror I can see the little boys still swinging. That'll be me one day. My phone rang and I glanced down seeing Mia's name flash. I don't want to deal with Mia right now though. The ringing stops and I know she's going to call Dom. Not a minute later his name pops up. I put him on speaker as he down shifts and I follow him already knowing where he was taking me. "She's going to keep calling until one of us answers you know."

I roll my eyes because I do know. She's been my best friend since forever and I know she loves me and him, but the idea of 'Letty and Dom' has always been her fairytale ending for us. How cool is it for your brother and best friend to be together.

She had our wedding mapped out when I was 12 and first told her of my crush on Dom. You would think I was gushing about it to her, but in truth, I knew than that Dom was going to make me crazy. He was arrogant, smarter than people gave him credit for and I was in love with him. I was like an addict for him and I hated that I was so weak, that he made me weak. So at 12 when you're supposed to have your first crush and puppy love I was making sure Dominic Toretto never saw me that way. Mia on the other hand was methodical in her plotting to have us in the same place at the same time and getting us alone. Even when I tried to stay away from him we ended up right next to each other. Mia was my best friend, but he was something else altogether for me. So I fought my feelings for as long as I could until one day Tran's little sister got her claws in him. She kept coming around. The others I could deal with because they never came around more than once, twice if they were lucky. But I saw her everywhere and I was seeing red. I was ready to claw her eyes out because the way she laughed irritated me. I knew then that I had lost my mind, so I tried my best to not be around him period.

I didn't blatantly ignore him, but the dynamics changed between us and everyone could tell. I wanted him but I realized that I wasn't allowing myself to want anyone else. He obviously didn't see me that way, and it was time to move on. So I started talking and flirting with guys and dating and having fun away from the garage, away from Dom. Unfortunately, as soon as he got wind of it, instead of grilling the guys like Vince did, he gave them complete hell. One guy stopped talking to me all together at school because Dom threatened to break his hand if he touched me. He interrupted dates for trivial things, made me late for them all the time because I never let them pick me up. I stood a guy up once because he lied about a lost order. Instead of my last car of the day being a simple oil change it was an AC problem and needed at the beginning of business the following day. He volunteered to stay and help me get the order done, but instead I cursed him in English and Spanish before kicking him out. A week later he came to me nervous after everyone else had gone home. There was a drop off he had to sign for and he needed me to look at it. I had never seen him so nervous before, so I didn't argue. When the truck pulled up I was speechless. He had scoured junk yards until he found my dream car. He was so nervous that night, but my birthday was coming up and I had been searching for a car. We sat in the garage for hours drawing up designs for it and when I looked up it was four hours later.

That night I knew things had shifted between us.

But I wasn't ready to fall into his open arms. So we danced around each other. New spark plugs would be wrapped and left on my bed. He has a sweet tooth so I would leave Fun Sized M&M's around the house and garage in places he would find them. We would be up all night in his room talking, until his dad would knock on the door. It was code for go to bed. There were stolen kisses and inside jokes. He was thawing me out and I was a year from graduation before everything went to hell; Mr. T was killed and our world fell apart.

He was calling my name and I guess I didn't realize I had zoned out. "Sorry. Well I don't mind accidently leaving my phone in the car for a while if you don't." I knew he was smirking even though I couldn't see him.

"She can't try and lock us in a room to make everything better. We're not kids anymore."

He laughs this time and I know he's remembering the time she locked us in the basement. I can't remember what we were fighting about but I hauled off and kicked him in his shin. I was violent and had been known to thrown things and go on rants in Spanish. Why she thought it was a good idea to enclose a volatile Latin and the Italian fuse that is Dominic together was beyond me. We destroyed half of the basement before Mr. T got home and grounded us, all three of us.

I see the rides before we turn down the lane. He hung up as I squealed in his ear. Even though I knew where we were going I was still excited. I loved the carnival by the pier. It was the first date we went on, just us, no team. I won him a big teddy bear after he lost a bet that he could beat me in the ring toss. Smiling at the memory I step out the car as the smells assault my nose; popcorn, corn dogs, and funnel cakes.

He stood leaning on his car just staring at me. I could feel his eyes even though I wasn't looking at him. I was filing away everything that I wanted to do. We hadn't been here in so long. This was our place and we hadn't been here in a long time, I wouldn't come here without me. He still hasn't said anything until I turn to look at him. "What is it? You're staring at me." I swallow hard as he moves with the grace of a panther off his car and towards me. He looks the same as he did the night we had our first real kiss, cornering me in the locker room, taking my breath away.

"I haven't seen you smile in so long. You have no idea how much I missed it." His hand cups my cheek and without a thought I lean into him. His thumb swipes across my cheek, and the tenderness of his touch makes me wish we were alone. But I know we have a long way to go before we're back to normal. I tug on his tank top and kiss him palm.


End file.
